Big Time Rush: Un Cambio de Vida Bueno o Malo¿?
by Fiorella-BTR
Summary: Bueno espero que les guste si desean cambian a Fiorella por su nombre
1. Introduccion y Personajes

**Hola bueno queria hacer una nove.. de Big Time Rush y aquí tienen la sinopsis**

**Sinopsis: No fue un dia cualquiera ya que era hora de la despedida ya habia terminado el año escolar y pasaba a 2do de sec. pero mis padres decidieron cambiarme de colegio a uno mejor felizmente mis 3 mejores amigas iban a cambiarse al mismo colegio que yo eso era lo bueno ya que hubiera sido horrible estar sola al cambiarme hago nuevos amigos y 4 de ellos se vuelven mis mejores amigos quienes tenian una banda a la que ellos llamaron BIG TIME RUSH...**

**En esta nove pondre un nombre al personaje principal pero si quieren lo cambian a su nombre**

**Personajes :**

**MF: Significa mama de Fiorella ella es divertida y muy trabajadora ella es modelo**

**PF: Significa papa de Fiorella el es Bueno y trabaja de jefe de una empresa de electrodomésticos**

**Fiorella: Esta eres tu eres sociable, buena y graciosa tenias muchos amigas en tu colegio pero tus padres decidieron cambiarte de colegio antes de que entres al 2do de SEC.**

**Lucia: Ella es una de tus mejores amigas ella es un poco loca y sociable ella decide cambiarse de colegio contigo ella es la súper mejor amiga de Carlos.**

**Jessica: Ella es otra de tus mejores amigas ella es divertida, sociable y le encanta dibujar ella se cambia de colegio para estar con sus mejores amigas es decir Lucia Fiorella y Vanessa.**

**Vanessa: Ella es tu ultima mejor amiga a ella le cuentas todo ella es loca, divertida y bromista ella esta enamorada de Kendall pero prefiere no decir nada**

**Logan: El es uno de tus mejores amigos esta en una banda junto con 3 amigos mas el sabe que Kendall esta enamorado de Vanessa**

**Carlos: El es loco, extremo y sociable el esta en la banda de Kendall es el súper mejor amigo de Lucia y le encanta cantar**

**James: El se cree el mas guapo de la banda es un poco loco y es sociable el piensa que Lucia y Carlos están enamorados uno del otro**

**Kendall: El es es Líder de la Banda esta enamorado de Vanessa pero prefiere estar callado es sociable y divertido**

**Camille: Es la Líder de un grupo que se creen lo mejor , ella es tu peor enemiga ya que le gusta Logan pero el no quiere a Camille**

**Jo Taylor: Es una integrante del grupo de Camille , ella es la peor enemiga de Vanessa ya que ella esta enamorada de Kendall pero Kendall esta enamorado de Vanessa**

**Stephanie: Es la ultima integrante del grupo de Camille , es la peor enemiga de Lucia, ya que ella fue contratada por Gustavo para que enamore a Carlos pero ella le dijo la verdad a Carlos y ahora la detesta y a ella aun le gusta Carlos**

**Katie: Es la hermanita menor de Kendall ella considera que vanessa debe estar con el , ella considera a Lucia,Fiorella,Vanessa y Jessica sus mejores amigas ella es ingeniosa y graciosa**

**Gustavo: El trabaja en Roque Récords el es el manager del grupo de Kendall según el Kendall y su grupo son mono perros**

**Kelly: Es la secretaria de Gustavo y también sabe que Kendall esta enamorado de Vanessa pero no puede ayudarlo ya que no puede decir nada**

**y habra mas personajes según avance la nove..**


	2. Capitulo 1

**1 Capitulo : No era un dia normal para mi era el ultimo dia de clases en mi escuela debia ser alegre para mi pero no lo era ya que después de vacaciones no vería mas mi colegio ni mis amigas ya que mis padres decidieron cambiarme de colegio yo no quería ya que en mi colegio llevaba 7 años pero según mis padres el nuevo colegio es uno de los mejores y no me dejaron opción asi que me tendría que mudar y cambiar de colegio felizmente mis 3 mejores amigas se mudaran al mismo condominio que yo e iremos a la misma escuela**

**En la escuela**

**Fiorella: Bueno chicas creo que hoy sera nuestro ultimo día aqui pero tenemos que disfrutar este día**

**Vanessa,Lucia,Jessica: Claro que si**

**Lucia: aunque sea triste la despedida hay que pasarla en grande**

**Profesora: Bueno chicas y chicos como sabrán hoy es su ultimo día asi que no habrá clases así que bueno ahora veremos una película después les daré tiempo para hablar luego se iran a su receso y tendrán tiempo para que se escriban en sus blocks recuerdos de sus amigos y amigas**

**Después de clases:**

**Fiorella: ah... estoy cansada y todavía tengo que llegar y empacar mis cosas para mudarme mañana**

**Vanessa: oh es cierto bueno yo me mudo hoy y bueno yo ya empaque**

**Lucia y Jessica: nosotras nos mudamos mañana y por suerte ya empacamos**

**Fiorella: que bueno entonces nos vemos las 4 pasado mañana bye**

**Lucia,Jessica,Vanessa: bye**

**Mientras tu casa:**

**Fiorella: hola papa hola mama ya llegue**

**MF (asomándose por las escaleras): hola hija estamos arriba con tu papa empacando nuestras cosas tú también deberías empacar ahora**

**Fiorella: ok ok ahora mismo empacare**

**Ya en la noche después de haber empacado todo...**

**Fiorella: ya termine de empacar todo y la casa se ve horrible vacía ahora mama donde vamos a cenar si no hay mesa ni sillas**

**MF: bueno pues iremos a cenar a un restaurante así que anda subiendo al carro que tu papa ya esta en el carro**

**Fiorella: ok ya voy**

**Al día siguiente:**

**MF: Fiorella! baja el camión de la mudanza esta en camino**

**Fiorella: ok ok ya me baño me cambio y bajo**

**MF: rápido**

**Te bañaste y te cambiaste lo más rápido posible y bajaste y se fueron en el carro de tu papa tú y tu papa tu mama se quedo a ver que los de la mudanza no dejen nada**

**En el carro:**

**PF: sigues triste? vamos hija estaras con tus 3 mejores amigas en el mismo condominio y en el mismo colegio y bueno ya deja de estar triste que me haces sentir mal**

**Fiorella: No papa solo que no quería dejar mi colegio pero estoy contenta enserio**

**PF: bueno te creeré pero vamos si estas feliz sonríe**


	3. Continuacion del Cap1

**Continuación del 1er Cap:**

**Ya en el Condominio:**

**Fiorella: Wow no creía que el condominio iba ser hermoso pero bueno me equivoque esta de lujo**

**PF: para que veas que fue una buena idea la mudanza y tu colegio es fantástico**

**Fiorella: Mm... Bueno papi creo que tienes razón ahora entrare a la casa para esperar a mama y al camión de la mudanza**

**PF: OK ve yo estaciono el coche y entro**

**Fiorella: okey**

**Después de 9 minutos:**

**MF: listo hija ya llegue con el camión vengan a ayudarme**

**PF y Tu: OK ya vamos**

**MF: bueno ayúdenme a ordenar las cosas y a desempacar**

**PF y Fiorella: ok**

**Después en la noche:**

**Fiorella: bueno ya creo que esa fue la ultima caja para desempacar estoy cansada y hambrienta**

**MF: bueno ahora pediré pizza mientras descanso en el sofá**

**PF: creo que yo también descansare**

**Fiorella: bueno yo iré a revisar mis mensajes en mi laptop**

**MF y PF: ok**

**Después de 9 minutos sonó el timbre**

**MF: ya voy**

**PF: Fiorella baja la pizza ya llego**

**Fiorella: si si ya voy**

**Fiorella: oh Hawaiana (escojan la pizza que quieran) mi favorita**

**MF: disfrútala porque es tu cena y almuerzo**

**PF: es la verdad jaja**

**Fiorella: si ya se *cogiendo tenedor y sacando un pedazo de pizza***

**MF: oh ya comí dos me llene y estoy muy cansada me iré a dormir hasta mañana**

**Tú y PF: hasta mañana**

**PF: bueno yo también ya me llene me comí 2 pedazos y vienen 6 pedazos bueno me voy hija**

**Fiorella: ok papa hasta mañana yo también subiré**

**PF: ok**


	4. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**Ya al día siguiente hacia un poco de sol y alumbraba tu ventana la cual te daba todo a la cara así que te levantaste**

**MF: Fiorella levántate hija el desayuno ya esta listo**

**Fiorella: ok ya voy**

**te bañaste y te cambiaste y te pusiste esto: (solo juntenlo)http:/www. infomundopc .com/demodacr/ pagina%20ropa /images /conjuntos01 .jpg**

**Fiorella: Hola ma. hola pa.**

**MF y PF: Hola hija**

**MF: hola hija sientate hice pancakes con jugo de naranja**

**Fiorella: oh mi desayuno favorito**

**MF: ya lo sabemos**

**(Sono tu celular con el ringtones de Jonas L.A)**

**Fiorella: oh es vanessa voy a contestar ya vuelvo**

**MF y PF: ok**

**Fiorella: ^alo vane que paso^**

**Vanessa: ^Mm es una sorpresa ya me mude mi mama dijo que no había camión de mudanza para hoy asi que mi mama dijo q entonces nos mudábamos ahora mismo y ya desempaque todo y te parece si nos vemos en el parque^**

**Fiorella: ^el del condominio por supuesto que si nos vemos ahí en 10 minutos bye^**

**Vanessa: ^si obvio bye^**

**Fiorella (bajando las escaleras): mama vanessa se acaba de mudar y me dijo si nos podiamos ver en el parque puedo ir?**

**TM: ok termina de desayunar y vas ok?**

**Fiorella: okey**

**Después del desayuno...en el parque...**

**Fiorella: Vanee ola**

**Vanessa: ola ya me mude y Lucia y Jessica las acabo de buscar y Lucia aun esta durmiendo y Jessica termina de desayunar y sale**

**Fiorella: ok olle y si vamos al cine?**

**Vanessa: bueno dejame llamar a Lucia y le digo**

**Fiorella: ok**

**Ya en el cine:**

**Vanessa: bueno yo voy por las entradas para ver Crepúsculo xD**

**J,L,F: ok**

**Jessica: yo iré por la canchita**

**Lucia: yo voy al baño**

**Fiorella: yo tambien voy al baño**

**Cuando salías del Baño...**

**(Chocas con alguien y se te cae el celular y el del chico también)**

**Fiorella: Hey!**

*******: oh lo siento iba distraído**

**Fiorella: ok no te preocupes pero ve con cuidado la prox.**

**(Por apurada coges el celular del chico pensando que era el tuyo y el se lleva el tuyo sin darse cuenta)**

**Ya al final de la película...**

**Vanessa: estuvo muy buena la peli.**

**J,L,F: si**

**Lucia: aunque prefiero el libro**

**J,V,F: jajaja ok**

**Fiorella: olle voy a comprar un helado a la heladería ya vuelvo no se vayan**

**Jessica: yo tambien voy a comprar un helado ya volvemos**

**Paso 10 minutos...en el cine...**

**Vanessa: olle no vuelven dejame llamar a Fiorella**

**Lucia: ok ya es muy tarde que raro**

**Vanessa: que raro no contesta**

**Lucia: mira ahí vienen**

**Fiorella: sorry esque había una cola enorme**

**Vanessa: pero te llame al cel y no contestabas**

**Fiorella: al cel? déjame ver**

**Vanessa: ok**

**Fiorella: este no es mi celular (abrí la tapa del cel) dice logan y mi celular es morado no negro**

**Vanessa: que?**

**Fiorella: si , no ese chico se llevo mi celular**

**Vanessa: que? como? quien? cuando?**

**Fiorella: esque cuando salia del baño un chico choco conmigo y se me callo el cel y el de el también se callo y cogi rápido el cel y me confundí ay no puede ser**


	5. Capitulo 3

Cap 3:

Fiorella: oh no y ahora que hare si mis padres se enteran me matan

Vanessa: ay dios que haremos

Fiorella: ya se llamare a mi celular y le diré que me lo devuelva

Lucia: eso es una idea muy buena ;)

Fiorella llamo a su celular y ***** contesto

Fiorella: ^ola?^

*****: ^si ola quien habla?^

Fiorella: ^ah habla Fiorella no me conoces pero si me has visto hoy por casualidad chocamos en el cine^

*****: ^ah si ya recuerdo y al parecer también nos confundimos de celulares yo me llamo Logan^

Fiorella: ^ola Logan si justo para eso te llamo quería saber si nos podríamos ver en algún lugar para que me devuelvas mi celular y yo el tuyo^

Logan: ^Bueno yo ahora estoy en mi casa y …^

Fiorella: ^espera donde vives?^

Logan: ^una cuadra después del condominio Sunshine y tu?^

Fiorella: ^jaja yo vivo en el condominio Sunshine te parece si voy a recoger mi celular^

Logan: ^Claro te doy la dirección es: Rainbow Meadow Nº214^

Fiorella: ^ok ah nos vemos bye^

Fiorella colgó y se fueron las 4 al condominio y Lucía tuvo que irse al igual que Jessica y Fiorella y Vanessa decidieron hacer una pijamada en la casa de Fiorella pero antes Vanesa acompaño a Fiorella a recoger su celular. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Logan tocaron el timbre y….

Logan: oh no Kendall ve tu y le entregas su celular y que te de el mio tengo miedo que me diga algo

Kendall: ah ok pero después seguimos jugando ok?

Logan: ok pero ve

Kendall abre la puerta y ve a Fiorella y a Vanessa

Fiorella: ah hola aquí vive logan?

Kendall: ah? Si aca vive

Fiorella: y bueno esta?

Kendall: si pero esta ocupado tu eres la del celular?

Fiorella: ah si ah yo me llamo Fiorella y ella es mi amiga Vanessa

Vanessa: ah que? Ah si Hola

Kendall: Hola me llamo kendall soy amigo de Logan un gusto Vanessa (con cara de enamorado)

Kendall: bueno Fiorella toma tu celular

Fiorella: Gracias toma el de Logan bueno fue un gusto conocerte bye

Vanessa: si bye

Kendall: bye

Llegaron a la casa de Vanessa para que recoja sus cosas y se fueron a tu casa cenaron y subieron a tu cuarto se pusieron la pijama ..

Vanessa: oh es rosado y hermoso el mio es verde esmeralda y también hermoso xD

Fiorella: si si estoy feliz de tener de nuevo mi celular ahh creo que por un lado esto de mudarme y cabiarme de cole fue bueno y por otro lado no

Vanessa: si oye ese chico Kendall era lindo no?

Fiorella: para ti y sabes ya lo sabia lo hiciste tan obvio que lo note

Vanessa: jajja creo que si fui obvia

Fiorella: fue muy obvio pero en fin ya no lo volveras a ver

Vanessa: (suspiro de tristeza) si tienes razon veamos tv okis?

Fiorella: ok

Paso Navidad y Año nuevo y ya faltaba un mes para que entren al colegio ya era el 1ero de Marzo y tus amigas ya se habian ido a inscribir al colegio y ya habian comprado sus utiles y su mochila y tu tambien y hoy era tu primer dia de clases

Comenten Porfaaa


	6. Capitulo 4

Cap. 4:

Ya era tu primer día de clases tu y tus amigas estaban super emocionadas por conocer a sus compañeros de clase y ya era de día

MF: Fiorella ya levántate o llegaras tarde al cole..

Fiorella: si ya voy

Te levantaste un poco adormitada te bañaste y te pusiste esto: http:/i .

Bajaste desayunaste, cepillaste los dientes cojiste tu mochila y saliste a esperar a Vanesa Jessica y Lucia

Cuando saliste Vanessa y Lucia ya estaban esperandote a ti y a Jessica

Vanessa estaba vestida asi: http:/2. .com/_tJjpUh39ZmE/Rw0tnAGSWkI/AAAAAAAAAF4/28l-Su_

Y Lucia asi: http:/i .

Y unos minutos después de ti salio Jessica la cual estaba vestida asi: http:/i .

Cuando ya todas estaban listas caminaron hasta el colegio que quedaba a 5 cuadras del condominio cuando llegaron entraron y cada una se fue a guardar sus cosas a su casillero y luego se fueron al auditorio donde estaban todos los alumnos del colegio ya que la directora había llamado a todos al auditorio y ahí Vanessa se lleva una alegre sorpresa

Que sera la sorpresa? Comenten porfaa


End file.
